Harry and Ron, the Romance!
by whodeheckru
Summary: The romance that everyone has been thinking about but too scared to write about, right here on your computer screen!! Don't worry, nothing R rated, just stupid, funny stuff. Read this story and you may regret it for the rest of your life!


Ron and Harry, the Romance. Part 1.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in  
a row at the front of the classroom. The teacher was droning on and on and on about turning a   
rabbit into a meat pie.  
  
"Look!" shouted the teacher, exasperated by the fact that the students STILL hadn't gotten the   
hang of it after the 5th explanation. "You just point your wand at a 12.54 degree angle away from   
the rabbit, and shout, 'Meat-Pie-aramus!', then pull your pants down, do the macarena,   
pull out a strand of hair from your head, place it in your ear, tap your ear twice,  
then do a handstand! IT'S REALLY VERY SIMPLE!!! Now everyone, GET TO WORK!"  
  
5 minutes later, all of the children in the class were standing there dazed and confused in their  
underwear, with strands of hair dangling out of their ears, bruises and wounds all over their   
bodies from failed attempts at handstands and really bad macarenas. All of them, however, except one boy,  
Neville Longbottom, who had performed the transfiguation brilliantly. Neville stood there in front  
of his steaming hot meat pie, smiling smugly.  
  
"God, I hate that Neville Longbottom!" muttered Harry under his breath to his best friend Ron, who  
was sitting beside him, "He's always so bloody perfect! Never makes a mistake in ANYTHING! Geez!"  
"Yeah, I know," agreed Ron, nodding his reddish head vehemently.  
"And that Hermione chick! Why the hell is she hanging around us anyway??? I mean, who invited   
her to sit with us?? I mean, AS IF!" cried Harry angrily. Hermione, who had heard Harry's last   
comment, turned her head around quickly and gave Harry a hurt look, tears glistening at the rim   
of her eyes, but she quickly turned around before he could say anything else.  
"Yeah, I know!" agreed Ron again, even though he didn't fully agree with Harry. In fact, he liked  
Hermione a lot. She was his good friend. But Ron liked Harry more...............................  
"Oh man I HATE Transfiguration. It's sooo hard! I mean, as if anyone actually LEARNS anything  
useful in these classes! I mean, when the hell am I going to need the skill to be able to turn a   
rabbit into a meat pie?"  
"Yeah, I know!" agreed Ron once again, even though he didn't fully agree with this comment either.  
In fact, just the previous week, Ron had accidently found himself in the middle of a forest when   
he stole Harry's broomstick and went out for a joyride. He took a wrong turn and became totally   
lost in the middle of a dark, gloomy forest. He tried to find his way back to Hogwarts but all he   
could see around him were trees, ferns and rabbits. Oh, how he had longed for a meat pie that   
afternoon!  
  
"Everyone! Look how well Neville performed that last transfiguration!" the teacher beamed.  
Neville stood there at the front of the class in his underwear, his pants laying there lifeless by   
his feet. He was smiling snobbily down at the rest of his class, and, as if to rub it in more,   
picked up the pie and ate a great hulk out of it. The rest of the class looked on in awe, their   
stomachs grumbling.  
  
"Now, Neville wil perform the next part of my lesson. Now, to turn it back into a rabbit, simply  
do the exact same thing, only in reverse! Got that Neville?" Neville nodded and smiled sweetly  
at the teacher. The teacher smiled back, and winked at Neville. Neville winked back, then he  
started.  
  
First, he got on his head, then got back to his feet, then he tapped his ear twice, removed the  
strand of hair from his ear, placed it back into his head (which is a lot harder than it sounds),  
did the macarena BACKWARDS, pulled his pants back up, shouted "Sumara-eip-taem" and pointed his  
wand at............ the opposite angle of 12.54 degrees away from the pie. Suddenly, a puff of  
yellow smoke erupted from the tip of Neville's spoon. The class ooh'd and ahh'd. And right there,  
magically, before everyone's eyes, the pie had turned back into the rabbit, with a huge chunk  
missing from its right shoulder.  
  
"Oh Neville!! Neville darling!! That was brilliant!!" cried the teacher, grabbing Neville and  
hugging him tightly. Neville, although surprised by the sudden embrace, looked as if he was quite  
enjoying the attention, and motioned for everyone else to leave the room.   
"Fine with me!" muttered Harry, and grabbed Ron by the arm, "Let's get outta here!"  
Ron, although surprised by Harry's sudden touch, looked pleased by Harry's impulsive gesture, and  
followed Harry out of the room.  
  
Harry ran out of the room, with Ron trailing behind him. They kept going until they finally reached  
Harry and Ron's sleeping quarters. "I love you" Ron shouted, as it was the password to get into  
the room, but his eyes were glued to Harry as he said it. The fat lady in the picture gave Ron  
a strange look but eventually swung open to allow them in.  
  
"Ron, I-"  
"Harry, I-" they both began at the same time. Ron giggled, and twirled his hair around his index  
finger.   
"You go first," he suggested, batting his eyelashes at Harry, hoping that Harry was going to say   
the same thing he was about to.  
"Yeah, alright," snapped Harry impatiently, "Ron, I really really really love-"  
"Oh Harry! ME TOO!" interjected Ron, flinging his arms around his best friend before he finished.  
"You do?"  
"Oh, yes, Harry! From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew, Harry!! I KNEW!!!!"  
"Huh? After you laid your eyes on me you realised you loved skinny dipping?" Harry look confused.  
"What?? Skinny dipping?!?!?" Ron, too, was confused, but after realising his mistake quickly tried  
to cover it up. "Uhh.. yeah.. I know!" Ron exclaimed quickly.  
"Uuhh... RIGHT, Ron... umm.. so ANYWAY... come skinning dipping with me tonight? After everyone  
else has gone to bed? At that lake near our school?"  
  
Ron couldn't think of anything he'd hate more to do. Out there, in the middle of the night, in  
a freezing lake, naked. He shuddered just thinking about it. But there was a gleam in Harry's  
eyes. A gleam that he found addictive. A gleam that he just couldn't say no to. So, as he   
usually did, he gave in to Harry's wants and agreed to go swimming with him that night. Maybe  
he would finally work up the courage tonight to tell Harry his true feelings.  
  
  



End file.
